Hollow Revenge
by TK2K
Summary: This may be an R, its rated for Very Dark emotions and a bit of violance


Guilmon is Red,  
Seadramon is Blue,  
I don't own digimon,  
So please don't sue  
  
Hollow Revenge  
By,  
TK2K  
  
The street was filled with darkness, hate, rage, death, and the worst part was he enjoyed it. Hennery walked without knowing where he was going, not knowing why he was walking, just walking. A hiss escaped his mouth silently, "Guilmon...." It was of pure hatred and rage, and due vengeance. He had killed him, him and Takato ......... they killed him. They said it was an accident but it couldn't have been, it was too well aimed.  
  
Hennery passed by dark, dismal alleyways but none of them were dark enough for him, he finally found one and pulled out a cigarette, this was his second ever but the first one had helped the pain.  
  
"He killed him......." He said under his breath again, "and he can't come back."  
  
He walked along the streets, looking for Guilmon, he wanted him to suffer for the rest of his life, he came to Guilmon's house, images of the time he and Terrieormon had had flashed through his head, his grief took over and he walked towards Guilmon.  
  
A dark rain cloud floated over the city, blocking out the sun, Hennery smiled to himself, he had chosen this day, he wanted Guilmon to remember it with grief and misery.  
  
"You killed him."  
  
"GO Growmon!" shouted Takato, as the huge semi metallic digimon charged the attacking Skull Greymon. They battled, blasts of heat where flying from the battlefield as the two fire digimon fought each other. Then it happened................, he still had trouble replaying it in his mind............... "Terrieormon, you should Digivolve too and help." "DARK SHOT!" "ok, Terrieorm-" the rest was drowned out by a tremendous explosion as the dark shot was deflected off Growmon's arm and strait at Terrieormon, Hennery would never forget the look of pure terror and fright on his digimon's face before he died............ his small body was completely obliterated.  
  
"You KILLED TERRIEORMON!" he shouted at Guilmon and started crying. "Hennery, it was an accidentey." He said in his normal not caring voice. "No, it wasn't, you hated him, you wanted him dead!" he started walking towards Guilmon and pulled out a knife. "Hennery, Hennery, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he cried backing away from the knife. "Don't worry, I wont kill you." He said grinning evilly, "o no, I'm going to make you suffer the way you made me." He paused for a minuet, "Takato...." He said softly. Guilmon looked at him for a moment, letting it sink in after a few moments, "You wouldn't......." he said in astonishment "O yes." Replied Hennery, grinning evilly. "You can't!" he cried, "He didn't do anything to you!" "He and you killed Terrirormon." He said, "So it will be you who suffers." He said walking away.  
  
Guilmon stood there in shock before running off to warn Takato, on the way there he tripped, hitting his head on a rock and passing out. Takato smiled at the girl, he kissed her lightly on the cheek and ran calling over his shoulder, "See ya Ruki." She stood there for a moment, astonished and ran after him, but he had disappeared into the masses of people.  
  
Takato chuckled to himself as he rounded the bend and ran into Hennery, "Sorry." He said without looking, "O hi Hennery." He said looking up. "Hello Takato." He said coldly and pushed him into an alleyway, drawing out his knife.  
  
"Takato, you killed Terrieormon, so now I will kill you." He said steeping towards him, brandishing his knife. "Hennery, I didn't mean to, Hennery STOP!" The knife stopped a few inches above Takato's chest, his breath was erotic, random with sharp intakes, his pupils were dilated in terror and his face was taught with fear. They two boys froze as if time had stopped, then Takato looked down, standing in front of him was Guilmon. "Guilmon...." Said Hennery slowly, "Hennery, he didn't do it, I did it, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." Hennery looked at him, rage filled his eyes, "You didn't mean to? How could have it been an accident? No, you wanted to kill Terrieormon, and you did.!" He lunged forwards, jabbing the knife into Guilmon's neck, a small amount of blood trickled out, then the data started breaking apart, his body slowly vanished and last of all, his head disappered into the sky. "GUILMON!" cried Takato in Grief, got up to run after the data that was floating towards an opening Digital Field, but was stopped by Hennery. "Hennery, please don't, you got your revenge, you killed Guilmon." Takato pleaded Hennery looked at him, "No, I haven't." he walked up to Takato, knocking him down and standing over him with the knife, "THIS IS FOR TERRIEORMON!" he shouted plunging the knife into Takato's warm chest, Takato's eyes opened wide in horror as the knife punctured his chest cavity, hot blood flowed out over him. His last though was of Ruki, he wished they had had more time......  
  
Hennery stood there drenched in Takato's blood, his breathing was deep, a low growl escaped his mouth, he had done it, he had killed him. He smiled for a moment before realizing what he did, he had killed his best friend. He looked up into the sky, "Terriermon, I did it, I avenged you." He stood still waiting for something, "I have killed him, its safe for you to come back." Silence surrounded him as the cold reality of it closed in on him, "Terrieormon!" he cried into the afternoon sky, he stood there for a long time, he had enacted his revenge, but nothing had come of it, he felt the same inside, the same weight of grief hung over him and Terrieormon was still dead. He walked down the crowed street, a darkening aurora covered him as he walked, blocking out the feelings of sadness upwelling within him. He had killed Takato. It finally sank in, the horror of his crime, the death of his friend. "And the worst part is" he said to himself, "I'm glad." 


End file.
